


Final Hours

by AnAceAttorneyFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/AnAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Takes place during DR3 Future Arc. Kyoko decides to tell Makoto about her forbidden action.Also, this is a weird AU in which Makoto, Kyoko, and Aoi were on their own, without Ryota. (because i'm too lazy to make ryota work with the plot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is gonna hurt.
> 
> Also I recommend listening to this masterpiece of a track to get you in the mood for some imminent death (how do i put hyperlinks in my notes) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e056R97svz8

Kyoko glanced at her bracelet- 50 minutes left until the 4th time limit expires. If she wasn't lucky, that would translate to 50 minutes left to live. She had relative confidence in Seiko's medicine, but she still knew it was a gamble. There was no doubt in her mind she would be taking that gamble, though. Before she'd met Makoto, she couldn't have imagined dying for someone else - but here she was, not even having to consider it. Her only dilemma now was whether or not she should tell Makoto.

She was worried that if she told him, he would die for her again. That, she thought, could be prevented simply by restraining him until the sleeping drug is distributed. Furthermore, she was confident that he could be convinced if she made it crystal-clear that she would rather die for him than the other way around. Even with that out of the way, she didn't want him to believe she would live only to be disappointed if the medicine doesn't work. Still, maybe a chance of her living would function as the glimmer of hope he'd undoubtedly need to keep going afterwards.

"Before we put up our barricade... Makoto, can I talk to you in private?" Kyoko asked after concluding her musings. Her tone of voice made it clear that this wasn't going to be a particularly pleasant talk. Makoto and Aoi looked at her with concern.

"Oh, um, sure..." Makoto managed after seeing that Kyoko wasn't going to explain herself until he agreed. He walked up to her, and together they exited the room. After making sure no one was listening, Kyoko braced herself and began.

"Listen, Makoto, I have something to tell you, but I need you to hold off on doing anything until I'm completely finished talking, okay?" Maybe that would help a little, she figured. Still, she was prepared to catch him if he attempted to run and do something rash.

"Uh, alright, I guess...? What would I want to do...?" He seemed like he didn't know what to expect. Kyoko gave a sigh of frustration at the entire situation before lifting her wrist up to his face. Makoto looked at the bracelet, even more confused than before, as text scrolled through.

_Pass the 4th time limit with Makoto Naegi alive_

His expression suddenly shifted to one of shock and horror, and Kyoko winced at the sight. "K-Kyoko...!" He called out through gritted teeth after staring at her bracelet for however long it must've taken him to comprehend what it said.

Kyoko felt him start to back away to do what she'd feared, and she grabbed his shoulders and held him firmly in place. "Makoto."

"Kyoko, I... I have to do something about this! I can't let you die, I just can't! Even if it means I have to die myself, you have to live! I-I just, you can't die, I can't let it happen, I-" Seeing him break down like this made her heart ache, and she cut him off.

"Listen to me, Makoto." She said firmly as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. "You've already sacrificed yourself for me before, now it's my turn. I understand that you want to prevent my death at all costs, and that means a lot to me, but you have to understand that I feel the same way." She noticed Makoto's expression contorting into a mix of shock and appreciation at this. "I couldn't possibly live with myself if I let you die, especially after having already made that mistake before. I have to choose between my life and yours, and the choice is obvious."

"Kyoko! I... What... Why... I don't understand...!" He gripped his head and mumbled a bunch of confused nonsense, undoubtedly trying and failing to deal with a mess of dread, confusion, grief, anger, and possibly despair. The sight of the one person who could always stay positive, who would never let despair win, the mentally strongest person she knew, falling into the dark abyss of loss was like a thousand spears sinking into her heart. She  _had_ to stop it.

"Makoto, listen!" She shook him a little more forcefully than she expected, but it seemed to have worked. "There may be a chance that I could live, but I need you to collect yourself and listen to me." Makoto gulped and nodded nervously, and though the tears welling up in his eyes would suggest that he's already grieving her death to someone who didn't know him, Kyoko knew him well enough to detect a tiny glimmer of hope in his bright green eyes. The suggestion that she might be able to live gave him the drive to not give up, just like she had hoped.

With that knowledge pushing her forward, Kyoko carefully pulled the small bottle out of her pocket. "This is some medicine Seiko tried to make to counter the bracelets' poison." She saw Makoto's eyes widen in realization, which thoroughly pleased her. "I don't know for sure if it works, but it's the best chance we've got. I'll take it just before the time limit expires."

Makoto seemed to take a moment to compose himself before responding. "I... I don't know, Kyoko... I'd still rather die than risk you dying..." She supposed it was understandable for him to be hesitant, but she was having none of it.

"Like I said, you've already sacrificed yourself for me once before, and I can't let you do it again, no matter what. Besides, if you look at the situation rationally, it's better to risk one life than to guarantee the loss of another."

Suddenly, some of the emotions that had been assaulting him lashed out in the form of him raising his voice and sounding more determined. "This isn't about rational decisions! I don't want you to live because of objective thinking, I want you to live because that's how I _feel_ _!_ Even if there's a chance you'll survive, I don't want to take that risk!" He said sincerely, tears starting to flow down his face. After deeming it the right course of action, Kyoko leaned in and tightly hugged him.

He looked surprised for a bit before calming down at the gesture, lightly sobbing into Kyoko's shoulder. "You're right, Makoto, this isn't the time for rational thinking. My desire to risk my life for you is purely emotional." It struck her how amazing Makoto was to have made the Ultimate Detective, of all people, value emotions so much, but chose to ignore the realization as she continued. "Still, I've made my choice. I'm asking you,  _begging_ of you, to let me go through with it."

Makoto was still reluctant at first, but upon taking his head off of her shoulder and looking into her teary lavender eyes, seeing the  _desperation_ in them, the sheer will she had to keep him alive, even at the cost of her own life, he was convinced. She deserved this chance to atone for her sins, even if  _he_ had long forgiven her. "Alright... Alright. I just... really hope you survive..." He somberly agreed, looking down.

"I hope so too. I... don't want this to be the last time I see you." Makoto started tearing up all over again at the implication that he was her reason to live, or in this case, her reason to die. "Thank you for agreeing to my plan. I know it must be hard."

His determination came back as he responded. "Thank  _me_ _?!_ You're the one risking your life! Even though I don't want you to, it... it really means a lot..." Kyoko gave him a bittersweet smile, her own tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. The two simply stood there for a while, wanting nothing more than to be in each other's presence a little longer. "K-", Makoto began saying something, but Kyoko didn't notice as she started speaking herself.

"We only have 20 minutes left. We'll have to tell Aoi, won't we?" The two shivered slightly, sharing the dread of Aoi's reaction to the news.

"I guess we will... Maybe we should just do it right now and get it over with." Kyoko nodded and the two began their way back to the room Aoi was waiting in.

* * *

 

There was quite a somber feeling in the group now, with everyone knowing of Kyoko's predicament. Aoi seemed almost as devastated as Makoto. With only one minute left on the clock, Kyoko began what could be her last words.

"Makoto. Whatever the outcome of this may be, I want you to understand that this isn't your fault.  _I_ made this decision, and I was forced to by the mastermind. Even if I don't survive this, I want you to try your very best to keep going. I know it's hard, but I believe in you. I believe you can get through  _anything_. That's my request for you." Makoto looked affected by her words.

"Y-Yeah... I will. I'll refuse to give up... for you." He told her with one of his signature hopeful smiles, and she couldn't help but smile back. Not that she'd tried to resist. She noticed Aoi's lips curve into a little farewell-smile too.

Kyoko took out the bottle of medicine and gulped it down, and as if on cue, the bracelets played their jingle and stuck their needle into the group's arms, administering the sleeping drug. The poison would probably be injected a bit after, Kyoko thought. Memories of Makoto flashed through her mind as she slowly fell into sleep, and she could've sworn she heard him mumble something, but she didn't have enough time to process it before she was completely asleep.

* * *

 

As Makoto woke up, he immediately looked over at where Kyoko was sitting before- there she was, laid down with half of her face purple. Even knowing she could be alive, the sight stung his heart much worse than the bracelet's needle had stung his arm. "Kyoko!", he shouted as he began running towards her while Aoi was still waking up. Silently begging her to be alive, he placed his ear on her chest, heard her hearbeat, and-

 _He heard her heartbeat_.

She wasn't dead. Kyoko wasn't dead. Tears started falling onto Kyoko as he shouted "Her heart is beating!" to Aoi. He had theorized that she might end up needing some sort of medical attention before she could actually wake up, and he seemed to be right, but the fact that her heart was still beating proved that she still had a chance to live. All he needed to do now was end this killing game as fast as he possibly could.

He kept his head there, listening to the beautiful sound of her heartbeat, for what felt like an hour. It was just like any other heartbeat, but to him...

It was the sound of his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I finally finished it! Writing that really hurt until the last part. I think it's decent enough, though. As for any potential continuation of this, I might continue it with a different version of their reunion, but it's not guaranteed.
> 
> Also, I guess you can interpret what Makoto mumbled before falling asleep however you want, though I think it's kind of obvious what I intended lol
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyoko reunite and prepare for their peaceful life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I just wrote most of this chapter and then ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE GODDAMN TAB. Now I have to rewrite a ton of it. God fucking dammit. The last 3 hours gone. I'm gonna save fics as drafts every damn paragraph now lol
> 
> Anyway, it's been over a month since I wrote anything - sorry about that. Regardless, I hope you like this one!

 "Sh-She should wake up any minute now. I have t-to go help the others, but here... please g-give her this medicine when she wakes up. It should make her feel better. I-I'm sorry to just leave like this!"

Makoto smiled in amusement at the nurse's rather loud apology and nodded. "It's alright. Thank you  _so much_ for all of this. I don't know what I would've done withou-" He stopped when he realized she was already rushing out the door, and he quietly chuckled to himself.

"You're welcome!" He heard her shout as he turned to his friend's unconcious form.  _Friend_ _?_ He didn't even know anymore. His relationship with her was quite unclear, especially now that she'd sacrificed herself for him. There was one thing he  _was_ sure of, though - He cared about her more than anything.  _Anything_. You could take away everything and everyone he's ever cared about, and he'd be able to get through it as long as she was with him. She was his hope, the force driving him to move forward through thick and thin. She was his motivation to never stop trying, no matter how tough things get. She was his inspiration to become his best self. She was someone he both adored and admired. She was a sliver of light when everything seemed pitch black. She was his encouragement to achieve his hopes and dreams. She was the one who kept him at peace, even at the worst of times. She was the voice that soothed him, calming him down when he most needed it. She was the one whose presence he always yearned and longed for. She was someone he appreciated more than anyone else. She was the one he had wholeheartedly devoted his existence to, and evidently, she reciprocated.

She was the one he loved, more than he could've ever imagined.

Which is why, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see himself moving on without the knowledge that Kyoko was still alive. She was the one exception to his ability to get through anything. And he was so, so grateful to her for telling him about the medicine and thus showing him a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. As if he didn't already have enough to thank her for.

"Kyoko... I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I can't wait any longer to say this. Thank you so much for everything. For always being there when I need you, for giving me your trust, and now, for telling me about the medicine. I don't think I could've dealt with all this if you hadn't..." He clutched his chest at the thought. "And ultimately... Thank you for showing me what love is." That just slipped out. It wasn't his brain talking, it was his heart. A tear made its way down his face.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Kyoko's eyelids slowly rose, like the curtains in a theater being opened, except the stage was her deep, entrancing eyes - one lavender, one bloodshot - and the show was her confused and curious gaze. "Ungh..." She quietly groaned as she started becoming aware of the pain she was feeling. She also noticed that the wristband was gone, which was quite a relief. Her eyes lazily wandered over to the face she was previously afraid she may never get to see again. "Makoto...?"

He practically jumped in excitement. "Kyoko!" He looked as if he was about to jump over and wrap her in a tight hug, but stopped himself when he remembered that she'd just woken up from a coma. She was a bit disappointed, but that was the considerate Makoto she had come to appreciate so much. "Are you okay?!"

"I- Yes, I'm... I-" Kyoko found herself entering a fit of muted, almost silent coughs as she struggled to compose herself. "I'm fine, just... really weak."

"Thank god... Oh, Mikan said you should take this when you wake up." He informed her, handing her a small tablet. "She was the one who took care of you, by the way. I'll explain it to you later..." He finished with a chuckle. Thanking him, she quickly swallowed the tablet, immediately feeling a major improvement in her pain and her ability to think straight. Suddenly, she remembered him pouring his heart out just a minute ago. She had heard it at the time, but being barely concious, she struggled to comprehend it. Now, though, it was all clear to her, and she was moved by it.

"Makoto, about... what you said earlier..." Uh-oh. He hadn't accounted for the possibility that she'd actually hear him.

"O-Oh, you heard that? Um... What about it?" He'd just have to see where this goes.

"Were you... sincere... about all of it?" She knew she was putting him in a bit of a tight spot, but she had to know the answer.

"Um, well..." He glanced around nervously, trying to think of a way out of the situation, until his eyes met hers. Her eyes, not pressuring him but just  _waiting_ , desperate for an answer, gave him the courage he needed. "Y-Yeah. I was being sincere..." He finally admitted, blushing a deep red.

"I see..." Kyoko was having trouble deciding where to go from here. It wasn't like she had any objections to his feelings - she was elated, in fact. It's just that she'd never had to deal with this kind of situation before, and she didn't really know what she was supposed to do. Should she be straightforward or indirect? Should she move things forward right now or later?

...Wait, why should she worry about all that? Makoto had literally said he was in love with her. It's not like that's going to magically disappear if she says something slightly wrong. She decided she should just go with her heart.

Now that she thought about it, that was the biggest change he had made to her as a person - he taught her the value of feelings. It was from him that she learned that the matter of logic and emotions wasn't black and white - she didn't have to choose between disregarding her emotions and being controlled by them. Instead, she could recognize situations where her feelings are more important than the logical outcome. That was what led her to sacrifice herself for Makoto, after all.

"Makoto... I can't overstate how much you've affected me in the time we've known each other. Before I met you, I couldn't trust anyone, but you proved to me time and time again, without even trying, that you were trustworthy. I still had my doubts, but the moment I began to truly trust you was when... when you almost got executed back in Hope's Peak. When you just... let it happen, I realized that you quite literally trusted me with your life. That was a wake-up call to the fact that I can't let you die, even if it was a bit too late." She had completely stopped thinking at this point - everything she was saying was purely her feelings. "And the lesson I learned from that incident... is that sometimes, the logical course of action isn't all that matters. The idea of you dying horrified me, so I was willing to use my life to prevent that, no matter how illogical it may seem."

"So, Makoto... You've taught me to trust, reshaped my entire mindset, shown me that you trust me with your life, and had me trust you with my life as well... With all of that in mind, how could I possibly  _not_ love you?" She finally finished with a mix of a smile and a smirk on her face, a faint pink dusting her cheeks, and her enchanting eyes gazing up at Makoto with visible determination.

By this point, Makoto had tears flowing freely down his face, the expression of which looked both shocked and incredibly happy at the same time. "K-Kyoko!" He shouted before throwing caution to the wind and resuming his previous attempt to wrap his arms around her, this time completing the act. It was a bit reckless given her physical state, Kyoko had to admit, but it was more than worth it when he embraced her in a tight, heartfelt hug, crying tears of joy into her shoulder.

And at that moment, as she returned the hug, she knew - this was the start of a new age for her and Makoto. An age not of despair, loss, grief, and dread, but of hope, peace, happiness, and love - the latter being feelings neither of them had gotten to feel much of in a pretty long time.

And she couldn't wait to explore them with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. I think this is the first time I've dropped any L-bombs during one of these, hopefully it didn't feel forced or anything.
> 
> Anyway, I have a good feeling about this chapter. It's probably my favorite one I've written so far, actually. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! (well except the whole "rewriting like 75% of the story" part, that sucked)
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions, positive or negative!


End file.
